five_nights_at_wariosfandomcom-20200213-history
Wario Man
"I Can Use This" Bruno deciding to use the Wario Man Costume for Bloodshed. Wario Man, AKA Bruno Gate, is the main antagonist of the Five Night's At Wario's Series in terms of lore. He is the true main antagonist of the series in terms of lore and is responsible for the murder of all the ghosts excluding Bowser, Toad and presumably Yoshi and it is most likely that he is the one responsible for the deaths of Ashley and DK (although it is unknown as to whether DK is truly dead or just an image in the players mind). In the first Game he appears on Night 3 as a creepy but harmless and rare character who will make the camera static, Phone Guy will technically mention him and how witnesses saw an unknown man walk into the factory and he will mention the missing Wario Man costume that disappeared along with the man but holds no real importance in the lore or game play. He reappears in the second game as once again, a still harmless but more antagonistic hallucination, he appears a lot more than he did in the first game but is still rare, he will appear in the office with his arms in front of Thomas Taylor while staring at him, it could be presumed that he is stalling Thomas for the other ghosts to attack, the image of him will continue to flicker but he will soon fade and like the first game he holds no importance in the lore. his first major role in the series was in Five Night's At Wario's 3, where it is revealed that he is indeed the killer and that the man under the costume used the suit for something unknown but ended up using it for the murder of Wario and the gang, he will finally enter the game of fear and survival held inside the Mcroy mansion on Night 5 but only if the Music Box shards were used to rebuild the Box and is used to play a lullaby, he will investigate the cellar and will come face to face with his past victims, Wario, Waluigi, Mario and Luigi, he will apologise for his atrocities and ask for forgiveness, the other ghosts will remain speechless for a moment before accepting his apology, they will end their blood lust and finally accept peace and descend into the afterlife while Peach will accept his apology too and exit the body of Richard Mcroy who shortly after will be gunned down by Police for the unintentional murder of the 3rd game's Phone Guy Max while the 3rd game's protagonist will run out of the mansion, it is highly presumable that he ascended into the afterlife too. He made his first active antagonist appearance in the final game in the series, Five Night's at Wario's: Origins as the true and final main antagonist, he will appear as the sole and only antagonist on Night 6 which is presumably the first day the Fast Food Factory opened and is possibly also the night that he swiped the Wario Man costume, which could mean that he is not a ghost but simply acting like one to taunt and toy with Wario (the main Protagonist of the 4th Game) so it could mean that he is still alive during the 6th night, he is extremely aggressive and will try to get the player from all directions. Once the player has beaten back Wario Man he will appear in the final cut scene which is set a night after Night 6, it is seen during this cut scene that he returned to the factory and brutally murdered Wario and the other characters, however though before he can grab the secret recipe which is revealed to be the reason and cause he has commuted his atrocities, the Ghosts (which were revealed during a cut scene to have not ascended to the afterlife after the 3rd game and sent back in time due to the time paradox Rosalina caused) return to their bodies and their first course of action is to corner and brutally kill Wario Man. Wario Man, Bowser, Toad, Five Nights at Wario's, Ashley Trivia * He may only appear as a hallucination. * He is the Five Night's At Wario's version of the Purple man * in Five Night's At Wario's: Origins he functions similar to Nightmare Category:Characters Category:Antagonists